A display device usually includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate which are cell-assembled together and liquid crystal is distributed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate; a plurality of post spacers (PSs) for supporting the array substrate and the color filter substrate are distributed between them, and the liquid crystal is located in the space supported by the post spacers. The provision of the plurality of post spacers can improve the uniformity of the whole thickness of the display device and the tolerance of the display device to the liquid crystal fluctuation, and then the yield of the display device is improved.